Isolated Paths -ON HOLD-
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: The life of a teenager was never easy. What about the life of a vampire? Totally impossible. How sounds the typically life of Beta? A talking dog, weird friends, and a vampire boyfriend? Totally crazy, I know. I suck at summaries. I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5. Beta x Gamma fic.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new fic which will be a Beta x Gamma one. Well, let's see the first chaps won't be so interesting, but I have more things planned for later ones. And I'm sorry if it took so long to write it. **

**See, at the beggining I could barely write just a few sentences, the ideas and words didn't came into my dumb head. So that's why I changed some little things. For example all this fic will be write in Beta's and other character's points of view. Cuz that way it was much easier for me to write it, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5, OOC-ness and that's all.**

* * *

**Isolated Paths**

**Chapter 1**

Two friends are all you need. That is unless they both keep the most deepest and most secret you could imagine from you, and vise versa, of course.

"Okay Orca, I'll call you after I eat dinner." I yelled as I walked off the school bus, on a warm Monday afternoon. Today is my birthday, and I'm so glad that I'm turning fourteen! My name is Beta I'm in the eighth grade and have a fun but boring life.

"Hey Betty!" someone yelled. "Beta wait up!" the person said again. I turned around, and saw Reiza. She is my best friend just for you people to know.

"Oh hey Reiza. Sorry I didn't know it was you who was calling my name. What's up?" I said as she caught up.

"Sure you didn't know it was me." she rolled her eyes, "I forgot to give you this when you got off the bus." she handed me a gift that was wrapped in a silver wrapping paper. "Don't open it till you get home," she said as she ran back to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. And thanks!" I yelled after her. But she was to far to hear me. I shrugged, turned around and headed home.

I was flipping the package in my hands as I heard a dog whimper. It got louder and louder as I got closer to a bristle cone bush. A golden retriever pup, no more than nine months old, jumped out and nearly gave me a heart attack as I passed. As I started walking again the dog followed me.

I thought of the dog as my friend Reiza going to my house to have a sleep over. The golden retriever whimpered, and stopped walking, I stopped walking, too, turned around and looked it in the eyes.

"Come on, get up! If you get up I'll give you a piece of ham when we get to my house" I said to it. After I said that the dog got up. "There you go!"

I live with my parents and my older brother Alpha in a two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms and very boring. The outside has a porch with three wooden chairs and a swinging love couch, and the paint is a ugly light brown. When we got to my house the dog ran inside and found the fridge.

"Okay as promised I'll give you a piece of ham." I opened the fridge and grabbed the packed sealed ham. I opened the packet got a piece out and put the piece on the floor in front of the pup. It ate the whole thing in two bites."Wow. You must have been really hungry."

"Will you give me another piece?" he said, its voice sounded like a guys.

"Did you just talk? If you did that's not right!" I said to him.

"No I barked."

"NO! See there you go again! Your talking, just like a human being!" I squeaked.

"Oh, um I got to go now." the dog yelled as he ran out the front door. I decided not to stand there, wondering what just happened. So instead I put the ham back grabbed my backpack and went upstairs to do my homework.

When I finished my home work it was six o'clock. I got out of school at two, and got home at two forty-five _Man_, I thought. _I had a lot of homework. Now I got to go down stairs and start on dinner so it will be ready when my mom and dad get home. Hopefully Alpha will come soon._

"Beta!" Alpha yelled as he walked in the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potato's with a salad that you are going to eat!" I replied. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They called and said they will be home late." He said. "Hey, what's this on the table?" he picked up the package

"Oh that? Reiza gave me that today for my birthday. She said to open it when I got home." I replied. _And I also see you are in a good shape to talk today, huh?_

"Well why don't you open it? Your home aren't you?" he asked.

"Okay. Why not?" _Duh, I can see that._ When Alpha gave the present to me I teared it open so fast the item fell on the floor. "This is a strange gift."

"What is it?" he asked, as he went into the kitchen to see how much longer dinner would be.

"It's a book on how to control your vampire life." I replied. The book was called '_Vampire inner life awareness_'.

"Well she is a weird girl."

"Can you finish on dinner?" I asked as I ran up stairs.

"Sure. But aren't you hungry?" he asked

"No. Good night." I wasn't sure why but I felt like I had to read this book. NOW!

"Okay, good night." He said confused.

When I got up the next morning I felt, well, happy that I was going to school. I have no idea why but I just was. When I was ready to leave to go catch my bus the golden retriever from yesterday was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I asked hoping he would talk.

"You know what? I have no idea why I'm here. I just felt like saying hi, I guess," he said as she jumped off the swinging couch. "Do you have a show and tell thing to show?"

"Um, now that you mention it, I don't. Why, do you want to be my show and tell?" I asked bored.

"Ya. You caught me." the mutt said sounding upset that I guessed right.

"Well you can be my show and tell item." I said as I walked down the front porch. "Oh by the way what is your name?"

"My name real is Damian, but everyone else just names a name they want me to have, or sounds good. Okay let's get going or you'll miss your bus," On our way to the school bus stop I saw Reiza walking toward me.

"Hey Reiza! Thanks for the gift! I read the whole thing last night!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"You read it all last night? Thats impressive! It took me five days" she said when we met at the stop.

"Ya well I'm a fast reader. So what did you bring for show and tell?"

"My cat Akira" she said pointing to her cat carrier. "Is that dog yours? I didn't know you had a dog!"

"Well, I, um, got him last night. So I had to show him off! His name is Damian. Isn't he so cute?" I asked petting Damian on the head.

"Kawaii!" she said as the bus rounded the corner. When the bus stopped the driver yelled the I can't bring my dog unless he's on a leash.

"Hey Reiza do you have an extra leash I can borrow for school today?" I asked.

"Sure just give it back when we get off the bus after school. 'Kay?" she said as she handed me her cats leash.

"Thanks. Let's go Damian." I said as I hooked the leash around his neck. When I got on the bus Damian went strait for the back and sat on a empty seat.

"Hey Reiza? Do you mind if we don't sit together today? You can sit in the seat in front of me."

"Sure. Me and my cat are going to take up a lot of room. Ya know because of her carrier," she sat on the seat in front of me.

I hope schools going to be good. But of course it will. School always goes good for me.

"Hey Reiza! What did you bring for show and tell?" Orca asked as she got on the bus.

"I brought the new dog I got last night. His name is Damian. What did you bring?" I replied.

"I brought my bird. His name is Palo. What did you bring Reiza?"

"I brought my cat." she said as she pointed to her cat carrier.

"Oh cool. Man I want this day to end already! In first period I have a Spanish test, in third period I have a test on the second chapter in history. Then I got to go roller blading in six period. Can this day get any worse?!" screamed Orca.

"I don't go roller blading till the end of the day." I said looking out the window.

"Lucky! Maybe I can switch mine. Do you think our teacher will let me?" she replied.

"Come on were at school already." she said as she grabbed her cat carrier and got off the bus.

"Wow, already?" Orca said as she followed Reiza.

"Come on let's go so you wont be late." Damian said as he jumped off the seat and waited for me to get up so we could get off the bus. When the bell rang I got to my locker before anyone was in the hall.

"Okay let's go to class and get this over with." I said as I slammed my locker and walked down the hall and waited for Damian to catch up. When I got into class I was the first one there, well besides the teacher. So I got to my seat and waited for the class to start.

"Okay children," My teacher said once the announcements were over. "As you all know, today is show and tell. So who would like to go first?"

"I would like." someone said.

"Why thank you Beta. Your a good sport." Said as I looked at her confused. But then I looked at Damian, while everyone looked around to see who talked.

"Go! And your welcome." Damian whispered as I stood and partly dragged him to the front of the class. He's a sneaky little devil that Damian.

"Um, what I brought for show and tell was my new dog Damian. I got him last night so I had to bring him. He's only about nine months old, and is a golden retriever. Do you have any questions?" I asked stupidly.

"I do." said a girl in the back of the room.

"Um, sure. I'm sorry, whats your name again?" I asked kind of shy.

"My name is Jeanne. Jeanne D'Arc. My question is, can he do any tricks?" Jeanne looks like she asked a dumb question, but I thought the question was grand.

"We'll lets find out. Would you like to come up here and ask her to do a trick? " When I asked the question she looked frightened.

"Um, is that okay, senpai?" She asked looking at the desk like she had a test she had to finish.

"Why of course it is Jeanne! Go and ask Damian." When our teacher said Damian's name I felt as if Damian was nothing. Like he had no life to me just to everyone else. Jeanne awkwardly stood from her desk and slowly walked toward the front of the room as if Damian was going to strike and kill her like a cobra.

"Um, Damian can you roll over?" When she said roll over, Damian rolled over. Just as she was asked. "Wow. Can you play dead?" Again he did as he was asked. "Can you shake?" he picked up his paw, placed it in her hand and shook. "Wow. Um, Thank you for letting me do that."

"Your welcome, and it was my pleasure."she got up and walked to her desk and sat down and looked like she didn't plan on talking for the rest of the day.

"May I go back to my desk now?" I asked.

"Of you can Beta. Who would like to be next?" The day dragged on and on and on. When I got to seventh period physical education. Everyone was already skating. _I wonder if I'm late? Or my teacher let us out early. _

"Hey Betty! Are you going to be in this class?" Orca asked as she stopped in front of me on her blades. "Where's Damian?"

"No I'm not in this class. My teacher let us out early. Alpha came and picked him up." Actually Alpha doesn't know I have Damian. He'll go crazy! So he walked home.

"Well then she let you out way early. You have another fifteen minuets till the end of the class. So why don't you come and skate with me for the rest of the class?" Said Orca skating backwards.

_Why not?_ When the class was over I asked if I could stay in the my roller blades. The teacher said yes. After seventh period I was finally able to go home.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end minna. Well, I bet all of u wonder 'Where are the vampires?!' they will appear no problem. I said the first chaps will be boring, I said, didn't I?**

**Anyways, hope u liked it.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
